Presently, there are a variety of vessels designed to contain various fluids such as compressed natural gas (CNG), hydrogen gas for use in a fuel cell, and the like, for example. A common technique for storing the fluid is in a lightweight, high pressure vessel. High pressure vessels and methods of manufacture thereof are well known in the prior art. Typically, the high pressure vessel is formed using a conventional forming process such as a welding process, a rotational molding process, an injection blow molding process, and any combination thereof, for example. One type of high pressure vessel is formed by wrapping a fiber reinforced plastic around a thin, hollow main body or liner. The liner, typically, is produced from a plastic or metal material, for example.
When high pressure vessels are utilized in fuel cell vehicles, it is desirable that the high pressure vessels be impact resistant. It is also desirable that the high pressure vessels are produced with energy mitigating properties in case of a sudden release of pressure therefrom.
It would be desirable to develop a high pressure vessel including a filling material disposed therein, wherein an energy during a sudden release of pressure is effectively dissipated.